Trusting Malfoy
by aconsultingwizard
Summary: What would happen if Harry accepted Draco's offer of friendship in first year? Slytherin Harry, DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

So what would happen if when Draco offered Harry his friendship in first year, Harry accepted? This is my first fanfic, so let me know if you think it's rubbish. I'm not going to beg for reviews but I'm writing this because I want to, I'm posting it because I want opinions so even if I get one review that makes it worthwhile.

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, I don't own any of the characters, etc.

**Harry**

_A wizard? He was a wizard? All the years of being shut up in his cupboard and picked on by Dudley and all along he could have just turned him into a toad or something? And this...giant was showing him a world of magic, hidden behind a brick wall in London? And he was famous? No way. This had to be a dream._

Now... 'Hagrid' was saying something about goblins. The small boy with messy black hair and a remarkable scar on his forehead jumped back suddenly. He was in a huge, beautiful building, looking up into the face of a...a goblin, he supposed. One stomach churning ride later Harry was dazed, wondering how he had gone from having nothing, to being, well, rich, and was trying on _robes. _Who wore _robes _anyway? Confused, he smiled at the woman chattering at him and looked over at the blonde boy standing next to him.

He was also going to Hogwarts, but obviously he knew much more about wizards than Harry. Harry, already confused, didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, wondering what _quidditch_ and _hufflepuff_ were. When the boy saw Hagrid, Harry was pleased there was something he knew about, and told him who Hagrid was. The boy didn't seem to think much of Hagrid, and said that he had a reputation amongst wizards for being a drunk and a bit foolish. Harry _had _noticed that Hagrid seemed a little careless, but when he came out of the shop he saw Hagrid had bought him an owl. Overcome with gratitude, he headed home to his cupboard, thinking about what the other boy had said about muggles. They certainly weren't as cool as wizards!

**Draco**

After dinner, Draco was summoned to his father's study. He knocked and came in and stood by the door while his father finished writing a letter. When Lucius Malfoy looked up at his son he said, "You are going to Hogwarts soon. You will encounter many...difficulties there. There will be many other witches and wizards, and most will not have your pure blood status. You will stay away from them. Naturally you will be sorted into Slytherin and hopefully you will find suitable companions in your house. Now, there is one other thing. Harry Potter will be coming to Hogwarts this yer, and you will befriend him and gain his trust. You will not fail me." Draco knew not to say anything, not to ask questions. Of course he would do as his father commanded. "You are dismissed" said the elder Malfoy. "Goodnight Father."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

**Harry**

When Harry arrived at Kings Cross he realised he had no idea where he was going. Platform 9 3/4? There was nothing between platforms 9 and 10. Annoyed at Hagrid for not telling him what to do, he stood staring at the clock, hands moving towards 11. Just then he overheard a large family talking about muggles. He followed them, and watched them disappear one by one. Finally he plucked up the courage to ask for help.

Safely seated in a carriage with the youngest redheaded boy Harry realised the boy was staring at him, the same way his brothers had earlier. It was a bit awkward, Harry wished everyone would stop making such a fuss about him. The ginger boy introduced himself as Ron Weasley, and then a bushy haired girl came in asking about a toad. She also stares at Harry, and said her name was Hermione Granger. She was talking about all her summer homework and Harry felt a little overwhelmed.

When she'd gone, the blonde boy Harry had met in the robe shop came in with two slightly daunting friends. He introduced himself as Draco Malfoy, at which Ron laughed. Draco quickly retaliated.

When the two boys were done trading insults he turned to Harry and held out a hand to shake.

"You'll learn a lot about the wizarding world Potter, I can help you there."

Harry, glad that there was someone who wanted to help him quickly shook his hand.

Just then, the bushy haired girl came in again, and said it was to put on their robes. Draco and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. When they were gone Ron started telling Harry how evil the Malfoys were.

_What have I done? Is Draco evil? He seemed a little harsh but maybe Ron's just prejudiced._

**Draco**

So. He'd finally met Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. Draco laughed to himself. The Potter boy was so insecure it would be easy to gain his trust and persuade him Draco wanted to be friends. Friends. Draco felt a little stab of sadness at the words as he went to join the soon to be Slytherin _friends_ his father had deemed suitable.

**Ron**

Harry Potter! He was sitting opposite Harry Potter! And Harry was listening to him! Unbelievable. That Malfoy though, coming in here and insulting him, what a jerk. His father had told him to stay away from the Malfoys and all the other pure blood families who thought their blood was better than everyone elses. The Weasleys were an ancient pure blood family. So there, Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry about the slow beginning, I know it's sticking really close to the books but I am planning on branching away a bit soon.

**Hermione**

Hogwarts was amazing. It was like a Disney castle and the enchanted roof...incredible. As the 1st year students lined up, she noticed the blonde boy she'd met on the train watching her. He had cold blue eyes, but they weren't just cruel, they looked, lonely, almost. She realised she was staring at him and pulled her eyes away.

Thank goodness all she had to do was put a hat on though, she'd been nervous she would have to do some kind of magic. Obviously she knew lots of spells, but she had never tried doing magic in front of other people, she had been worried about how her parents would react.

**Harry**

The hall fell silent as the hat began to sing. When it had finished, Harry felt even more sick. _Brave, Clever, Cunning, Loyal? _He didn't feel any of those things. Even worse, what if the hat didn't pick him? He just wanted a place where he could fit in. What had the hat? _In Slytherin you'll make your real friends? _That's all he wanted, not fame and glory.

The bushy haired girl from the train got sorted into Gryffindor, along with the hopeless, round faced boy with the toad. Harry remembered what Ron said on the train, _"whatever house I'm in I hope she's not in it."_

Then the professor called his name. He put on the hat.

_"Hmmm. Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes- and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"_

"Please, I just want to fit in. Please sort me, don't leave me, please. Hurry up."

_"Insecure eh? You could be great you know... your way to greatness hmmmm? Well then, better be... SLYTHERIN!_"

**Draco**

Sorted into Slytherin, obviously. Slightly more surprising was that the Potter boy was also sorted into Slytherin, but after all he was Draco Malfoy, and the idea that he could persuade Harry Potter to join Slytherin wasn't too surprising. Clapping Harry on the back, they sat down to watch the remaining 1st years be sorted. The Weasley boy, Rob or something, went to Gryffindor to join the rest of his pathetic family. Finally Blaise joined them at the Slytherin table, and was quickly introduced to Harry.

**Dumbledore**

Troubling. Very troubling. Harry, in Slytherin. Their flimsy shield against the Dark Lord was very vulnerable indeed. Dumbledore worried about the Malfoy boy. He would ask Severus to keep an eye on them both.

_"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"_

**Harry**

_"Is he a bit mad?"_ Harry wondered aloud.

"Crazy" said Blaise.

"Most wizards think he's a bit odd" added Malfoy.

When the feast was over Harry followed the rest of the Slytherin 1st years towards their new common room. They went down, and down, until a prefect stopped in front of a portrait and uttered the password, 'pure blood'. The Slytherin common room was in the dungeons _(What kind of school has dungeons?) _and it had a sort of Halloween style. It was a long, low room, with greenish lights hanging from chains. Carved chairs sat in front of a fancy fireplace. When they went up to the dormitory Harry held back while the others claimed beds. He knew most of them had been friends for years. Draco waved him over and said he'd saved a bed for Harry. Harry felt such gratitude that he was finally somewhere he belonged. It was so nice to have a real friend.

**Draco**

Potter was so desperate for a friend he would be easy to manipulate. Soon Draco would have him eating out of his hand. Draco felt a little sad as he realised that he would have to trick Harry, but remembered his fathers face, and knew it didn't matter. As he fell asleep, his last thought- _I hope Father will be proud._

**Harry**

First day of classes today! The Slytherins had most of their classes with the Gryffindors. I turned out there was more to magic than just waving a wand and saying some words. Hermione Granger seemed to do nothing but read, she knew the answer to _everything _which seemed to frustrate Harry's new friend. Draco seemed to know all the answers, and his notes were long and precise, but he never gave answers in class. Harry figured Draco was the 'cool' guy at school, and decided he would try and be more like his friend. Draco didn't seem to have any trouble chatting to all the girls. Professor McGonagall was the strict transformation teacher, Professor Quirrell the stuttering defence against the dark arts teacher, and Professor Flitwick the short charms teacher.

In the afternoon, 1st years had potions with Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin. Normally Snape was a little more friendly towards Slytherins, but not Harry. He humiliated Harry in front of everyone, and Hermione Granger didn't exactly help. Luckily Draco knew Snape (A family friend or something), so he talked to Snape after the lesson.

**Draco**

Last thing was the class Draco had been most looking forward to, Flying. Everyone looked nervous except for those who already knew what they were doing. A certain blonde Slytherin looked extra confident. _Unfortunately_, the hopeless round faced Gryffindor had a little accident and had to be carted off to the hospital wind. Draco decided to have a little fun...

**Harry**

Never having rode a broomstick before, Harry was fighting to keep his balance up in the air. He was trying to get the small glass ball that Neville had dropped off Malfoy- the other boy's idea of fun. Harry saw his chance as Draco casually tossed the ball from hand to rammed into him, and the remembrall fell. Unfortunately, Harry didn't catch it, and it went hurtling down towards the ground. Harry dove after it, and caught it a few feet away from smashing. Harry landed, a little wobbly, and Draco laughed and grabbed the ball back.

**Hermione**

When she saw how close the remembrall had come to smashing Hermione got angry. When Harry and Draco landed, laughing and messing around she was furious.

"Give that back Malfoy" She yelled.

"And you're gonna make me?" He smirked.

"Jerk"

"Mudblood"

At this Ron drew his wand. "Don't Ron," she said, "he's not worth it."

**Draco**

_'He's not worth it?' Filthy mudblood, why did he even care what she thought? She looked so upset... What?! Why did he care? He didn't obviously... But maybe Harry might. Yes, he should give it back so Harry thinks well of him. Nothing to do with her brown eyes looking up at him. No, absolutely not. Harry's sake._

Draco reached out and placed the fragile glass ball in her hand. "There you go Granger" he snapped, "Next time try saying please. Or don't they teach nasty mudbloods manners?" He turned to Harry. "Not bad Potter, for a beginner. You should come to tryouts."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'd just like to say thank you so much to you guys who hit favourite/follow, I got way too excited that people had actually read this. I know it probably didn't mean much to you but thanks anyway.

**Harry**

He was on the team! Unfortunately, his best friend wasn't, and Draco was more than a little upset.

"Ugh, stupid broom, stupid captain, was he blind? You, how did you get in?"

"Umm... it was ridiculous. You're so much better than me. Tomorrow I can tell Flint I can't be seeker and-"

"Don't be ridiculous" said Draco, who had remembered his father's words. Harry was to become as deeply ingratiated as possible to Slytherin, and getting him on the house team would be a perfect opportunity. Draco sighed, knowing he was going to have to let Harry keep his place on the team.

"I'll coach you and everything, it will be cool."

"Are you sure?" Asked Harry, confused by Draco's sudden change of heart.

"Of course", we're friends right?"

**Ron**

Ugh. He couldn't believe Potter was on the Slytherin team. 1st years _never_ got on the house teams. At least it wasn't that Malfoy git. Calling Hermione a mudblood. How dare he? She might be a bit of a show off, but insulting her like that was uncalled for.

As Ron saw the two Slytherins coming down to breakfast he scowled. Potter might be 'The Boy Who Lived', but he was still an idiot.

**Hermione**

Hermione noticed Ron scowling and followed his eyes to see the two Slytherins enter the Great Hall. She was confused about those two. Harry had seemed nice, and there had been a moment when Draco had looked at her and she'd thought... _No, of course not._

However, through the rest of the day Hermione had been distracted through classes. She told herself it was just Ron's hopeless attempts to keep up with her notes, but she noticed her eyes slipped over to the Slytherin side of the room a little too much.

**Draco**

He'd felt like he was being watched all day, and he finally caught her at it. It was that mudblood girl, Hermione. He whispered this to Harry, who whipped around and stared at the girl. She blushed, and looked down at her notes. Behind them, Blaise made a crude joke about the bushy haired girl.

_Draco sighed. This was a bit of a mess. Then he stopped himself. Of course it wasn't! She was a mudblood, it wasn't like she'd ever get close enough to him for it to matter. Why was he even thinking like this? The idea of being with her, it was enough to make him shudder. And imagine what Father would think._

**Harry**

Harry was a little worried. Draco was obviously very anti-muggle and whenever the subject came up Harry skirted round the issue, wondering if Draco knew about the Dursleys. One day he asked, and was a little surprised by the answer.

"Of course I know you lived with muggles! But they were horrible, right?"

"Well yes. But-"

"So there you go. You agree with me, and I know you hated them, so there's no problem"

"But what about Hermione? You called her a mudblood because she had muggle parents."

"Yeah..."

"So what's the difference?"

**Draco**

He had to figure out what to say to Harry. He needed to convince him Draco liked him, so what was the difference between Potter and the Granger girl. Draco was friends with Potter because his father had told him to, but recently he had found himself trying to impress Harry because, well, Harry was cool. But Hermione, she was different. Harry was waiting for an answer, and Draco found himself stuttering. A Malfoy is never speechless, but Draco couldn't justify what was wrong with Hermione. It was just a fact, everyone one knew wizards were superior.

"My father-" The blonde boy began.

"My father says-" He trailed off.

_How could he not think of anything to say? But maybe Harry was right. No. Blood mattered. But why? Lucius had never answered his questions, and as Draco had grown up he'd learned not to ask questions._

"It doesn't matter" said Harry.

_But it did. Draco's whole life had revolved around his pure blood. What was he without it?_

* * *

**Harry**

Over the next few weeks there was no time for thinking about pure bloods, he was far too busy studying and learning quidditch. True to his word, the young Malfoy was teaching him the game, and when Draco was flying, he seemed to be younger, acting more like his age than the cold, cruel boy he normally was.

Harry won his first quidditch match against Gryffindor, almost choking on victory as he swallowed the snitch.

It was on Halloween that things went wrong... Proffessor Quirrell burst into the hall, screaming about a troll. Dumbledore told all the students to return to their beds, but Draco looked over at Harry with a glint in his eyes.

"How do you feel about bringing down a troll, Potter?" he laughed, and ran towards the dungeons. Harry followed, not noticing a Gryffindor detatching herself from the crowd, and running after them.

**Hermione**

Slytherins were such _idiots_.

"You're going to get caught you know" her voice echoed through the underground passageway.

"Who asked you along Granger?" sneered Malfoy

She couldn't really explain why she'd followed Harry down here, but she opened her mouth to give a snappy retort when her voice froze.

"Look out" she screamed.

Malfoy laughed, and turn to look, and then froze, a look of horror spreading across his face as he looked up at the 12 foot tall mountain troll.

Upset by the shouting, the troll advanced. He swung his club, smashing into shelves, sending glass shards flying. Harry darted amongst the wreckage, trying to avoid the club. Malfoy cowered in a corner and the troll swung his club at her.

**Malfoy**

He watched her fly across the room and land in a crumpled heap. Harry ran to her side and Draco threw every curse he knew at the troll, overcome with fear and desperation. Professor McGonagall walkedin and with a final _reducto_ the troll was down, Harry dragging Hermione out of the wreckage.

"Hospital wing, now" she barked, and turned to Harry and Draco. "What did you think you were doing?" she asked them increduously.

Malfoy looked at Harry. "Uh oh".

_Earlier, fighting the troll, when it hit Hermione, for a second he'd felt... somethig other than revulsion. He had to stop this. She was a mudblood, and his father would kill both of them if Draco felt like this._

A/N So Draco has to think about whether blood really matters to him, and is he starting to feel something for a certain Gryffindor? Tell me if you think the story's going too slow/ fast etc.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks so much for my first reviewer** Katconan **for the helpful idea. Think it's great and will definitely use it to help Draco explain Hermione when he starts to be friendly with her.

**Harry**

Weeks passed without much excitement and soon it was time to pack for Christmas. Harry had never really celebrated Christmas before, choosing to disappear while the Dursleys made a big fuss of Dudley, but for the first time ever he was going to celebrate with friends.

He said a quick Merry Christmas to his fellow Slytherins and went to meet Draco in the Great Hall. He nodded a short goodbye to Hermione, who he had spoken to a few times since the troll, whenever Draco wasn't looking, and signed out on Filch's list. He saw Draco being swept up by a tall, pale woman with long blonde hair, while a man who could only be Draco's father hung back from the family scene. Harry made his way over awkwardly, unsure how to behave, but Draco waved at him and introduced Harry to his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, and with a little hesitation his father.

"Harry, it's so wonderful to have you for Christmas" said Malfoy's mother.

"Thanks, I mean, for asking me. I've never really..."

"Don't worry about it. Now, have you ever apparated before?"

"Er, no" He replied, wondering what apparating was.

"Hold on to Draco's arm then, and we'll just-"

When the whirlwind stopped, Harry stumbled onto a wide gravel path. The Malfoys walked through an elaborate pair of iron gates, and Harry ran to catch up, dragging his case behind him. They walked through beautifully kept gardens, and through a large front door, which had swung open at their arrival.

Harry's jaw dropped as he took in the magnificent mansion in which he found himself. He hardly noticed the small creatures running around with Christmas decorations and refreshments. He studied the portraits lining the hall, all of whom bore a strong resemblance to Draco.

**Draco**

He saw that the manor was decorated for Christmas. Usually the Malfoy family had a very low key gathering as Lucius had a Scrooge-like attitude towards Christmas. This year however, it seemed like his mother had convinced him that as they had Harry staying, they should have a real Christmas, and his father had obviously relented. _Maybe this Christmas would be ok. He had a friend, and there would be presents._

House elves scurried around, lighting candles, putting away coats. Draco could see Harry's awe at the over-decorated house.

Lucius and Narcissa were shooting tense looks at each other, one furious the other scared, and Narcissa anxiously sent Draco upstairs with Harry. Floating the trunks behind them, Draco lead the way upstairs. His bedroom was spotlessly clean, decorated in silver, green, and black hangings. It was a large room, with elaborately carved furniture, but it felt a little empty. He noticed his mother had hung strands of tinsel over his bed, and smiled.

**Harry**

Draco's house was huge, and the guest bedroom was the biggest room Harry had ever slept in. Draco showed him round the manor. There was a huge library, he'd known Draco was smart, but he obviously read _a lot._ Harry didn't read much if he could help it, but from the way Draco was obviously at home in the library, he read a lot more than Harry's 3 books a year.

**Narcissa**

As she re-applied the glamours to her face, wincing at the tender spots, she thought about her son. He was different now, Hogwarts, or maybe the Potter boy had changed him. She knew her son, knew his faults, knew he was proud, loved him anyway, but today, he seemed a little less sure of himself, especially around his father.

During dinner, Lucius announced he was leaving tomorrow. Narcissa saw some of the tension leave Draco. She herself felt a little relief, when Lucius was gone it was so much easier.

**Draco**

Over the next few eeks before Christmas, Lucius remained away 'on business'. Draco found himself enjoying Harry's company, and what had started out as a chore, began to be the beginnings of a real friendship.

A/N Sorry this chapter's quite short, but I couldn't fit everything I wanted to say about Christmas into one chapter so hopefully I'll be able to type up the rest soon. Thanks again to everyone who's reading this and supporting, if you've just finished, and you're about to click away and never come back, tell me why, so I can make it better and waste less people's time. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks to my reviewers and to my favourite/followers!

**Le Diablo Blanc2 **Yes, it's implied, but I don't want to focus too much on it as it's more building Draco's character, it's great that you think so because I really want to develop their friendship, and yeah, a bit too much to hope for, sorry.

**HellionRoss **Thank you, it's great to know you're enjoying the story, I think Draco is a really interesting character to investigate, and hope that this story can do a bit of justice to his nicer side. I don't want to spoil anything- especially hard because I'm not 100% sure where this is going- but I hope she's ok too.

**PurpleBullet **Thank you :)

**Harry**

Oomph. He landed face first in the snow. His attacker ran forward and threw a handful of snow down his neck. Harry retaliated by shaking snow all over Draco. moments later Harry was buried under a huge mound of snow.

As the two staggered back up to the castle it was hard to believe Draco was the same person he was a few weeks ago. Harry's excitement at finally being able to have fun had been contagious, and Draco had been making the most of his father's absence.

"We definitely said no magic" complained Harry.

"It wasn't magic, the branch covered in snow just _happened_ to fall on you before you could throw a snowball at me" was the entirely innocent reply.

As they sat in front of the fire, robes already dry from a quick spell, laughing and sipping hot chocolate they both felt that they had finally found a true friend.

**Narcissa**

Narcissa watched them. They were so happy. She herself was happier than she'd been for years. The last time Draco had been this happy was when he was a little boy, too young to know that his 'friends' were just suitable children of his father's friends. Before Lucius had taken an interest in his son, Draco had been a carefree, if bossy child. When he was old enough though, he was forced to sit through long dinner parties, the newest Malfoy, brought out to show off, like a new toy.

Now he was happy, and while that made Narcissa happy, she was also scared. If Lucius knew that Draco was friends with Harry, real friends, Draco would be punished. Her husband had been strong while the Dark Lord prospered, and Harry Potter had put an end to that. Lucius would not forgive him of that, no matter how innocent he may have been.

_One day, one day they would be free._

**Draco**

The night before Christmas Draco felt an irrational excitement. He knew that Santa was a stupid muggles' story, that magic didn't fix everything, but for one night he wanted to forget all that. He knew he was slipping, his friendship with Harry wasn't something his father would approve of, but for one night he wanted to be free of all those worries.

He was disturbed from his thoughts by an owl at the window. He opened the window and let it in. It wasn't one he recognised, and it didn't wait for a reply, and left once he'd removed it's package. It wasn't a scroll, like most owl messages, but an envelope. He slit it open, and inside was a Christmas card. The inside read;

Dear Draco,

I don't know if you celebrate Christmas, but Happy Holidays!

From,

Hermione Granger

He read and re-read the message. Oddly, his first feeling wasn't revulsion that she, a mudblood, had sent him the card, but warmth. She probably sent cards to everyone, but for him, he'd never had a proper Christmas card before, From his mother, yes, and other family members, but they were obligatory. She had sent him a card. Even after he had been awful to her.

**Hermione**

She didn't know why she'd sent him the card. It was stupid of her really. She'd sent Harry a card too, but it was his she thought about. They were probably laughing at her now. Well, they could laugh. She didn't care.

**Harry**

A Christmas card! Hermione had sent him a card! Harry was so happy. For the first time in his life he had friends, and somewhere he could be free and peaceful.

christmas christmas christmas christmas christmas christmas christmas christmas

**Harry**

When he woke up snow was falling. He got up, and then noticed the stack of presents at the foot of his bed. He was so excited he ran through to Draco's room. Harry had never had real presents before. The Dursleys usually just threw one of Dudley's old toys at him.

"What did you get then?" Draco asked.

Harry realised he hadn't actually unwrapped anything, and ran back to his bedroom, grabbing his presents and slippers.

Eagerly he ripped off the wrapping paper. A box of sweets tumbled out with a card signed Pansy P. Draco looked at a large pile of envelopes.

"Money from family" he sighed a little dejectedly.

"What's wrong with that?" asked Harry.

Nothing, it's just, well, I'm sure they mean well, but, it doesn't really mean anything, does it?"

"Still better than my family" muttered Harry as he fished a 50p coin and a tissue out of an envelope.

"I wonder why they bothered, and how it even got here."

They laughed at Draco's next present, aftershave from Pansy, she was _so_ desperate for Draco to like her. They both got joke sets from Blaise, and presents from the other Slytherins.

Draco was just unwrapping the new limited edition of '_Quidditch through the ages_' his mother had given him when Harry unwrapped his next present.

"Whoah" He breathed.

Draco looked up to see Harry's head floating a few feet above the ground. It was a shimmering, transparent cloak.

"That's an invisibility cloak. They're really rare" said Draco. "Who's it from?"

Harry picked up the note which had fluttered out.

"It doesn't say. Just says _'your father left this in my possession before he died, use it well'. _

"Weird"

**Draco**

He was saving the largest present 'til last. Not because of the size, but because he knew his mother had chosen it specially. He unwrapped the broomstick, the new Nimbus 2000, and felt completely happy. He turned to the doorway where his mother had just come in and knew he would never forget his first real Christmas.

**Narcissa**

She watched her son messing around with his best friend, surrounded by wrapping paper, the happiest she had ever seen him. She knew he would love the broomstick, and when he turned to look at her she was overcome with emotion.

**Harry**

Christmas lunch was delicious, and afterwards he and Draco took the Floo network to Diagon Alley where they met up with Blaise and Pansy. They shopped, shared hot drinks, and had snowball fights until they were all exhausted. Harry and Draco spent the evening playing wizards chess.

_It had been the best Christmas ever._

A/N Thanks again to everyone who's reading this, left it on a happy note, but the day isn't over yet. Really sorry but I might not be able to upload anything in the next couple of days, but I promise I have stuff written out and I will update ASAHP (As soon as humanly possible!)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you everyone who is supporting this story. **Le Diablo Blanc2**, I haven't really decided what to do with Harry yet, so very possible. I think Narcissa could be a really interesting character so yeah.

**Narcissa**

Lucius apparated home in the evening and summoned her to his study.

"The Dark Lord has a task for Draco it would seem" he announced.

Narcissa controlled her emotions, not letting her husband see her fear.

"It seems He wishes to meet Draco's... friend. Draco is to bring the Potter boy to Him. I will arrange with Draco how best to do this."

"No" she gasped. "It's too dangerous.

"Silence. He will be obeyed." Her husband snarled.

"But Draco... you can't!"

"Do not presume to tell me what I cannot do" He spat at her. "You should be honoured that the Dark Lord has chosen our son."

"Please, for the love you once showed me, for our son, I beg you not to do this. Please."

"He will be obeyed. He will use the stone to rise again, and we will be rewarded for our loyalty."

"She sobbed, knowing there was no use, and left.

**Harry**

He could hear Draco's parents arguing, and the sound of something breaking. He heard something about a stone and a dark lord, but tried to block it out. He headed for bed, a little uneasy, but exhausted from the great day he'd had.

**Draco**

It had been an amazing day. His mother had made it perfect but _he _had ruined it. Draco hated him, and he hated himself for wanting to make him proud. The past few weeks he had started to become real friends with Harry, but his father's return had reminded him how fake their friendship really was.

"Master Malfoy is summoned to Master's study" announced one of the house-elves- twinkie or something.

Draco couldn't believe what his father was asking.

"You want me to take Harry to, to the dark lord?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes. You will not fail me Draco. Your mother tells me you have become good... friends with the Potter boy. Now you must find a way to bring him to the Dark Lord. I will owl you with more information when you go back to school.

backtoschoolbacktoschoolbacktoschoolbacktoschoolba cktoschoolbacktoschool

**Harry**

The holidays had gone by so fast, and now it was time to go back to Hogwarts. Narcissa apparated them to the platform and Harry went to save a compartment on the train while Draco said goodbye.

**Draco**

He was watching Hermione and the Weasley boy. She had arrived by herself but he had quickly attached himself to her side and was following her around like a puppy. Draco realised that he had been completely ignoring his mother and snapped back into the conversation.

**Narcissa**

He was watching that bushy haired mudblood girl. Why did Draco always have to be so difficult? There were plenty of nice, suitable girl, like that Pansy girl, so why was he letting _her_ distract him? Even without the fact that she would never be good enough for him, Lucius would be furious if his son was _ever_ involved with a mudblood.

**Harry**

Almost as soon as they got back to school the teachers started piling work on. Exams were a big deal at Hogwarts and even the first years had tons more work than usual.

ooo

It was Valentines day. Harry had never done Valentines day before. Little anonymous cards were left around the place, romantic music played in certain corridors, and there were only pink drinks for breakfast (he wondered what they'd done to the pumpkin juice). Pansy spent all morning flirting with Draco, and when the mail came there was twice as much as usual.

Suddenly Draco looked up from his pile of cards from admirers, turned grey, muttered an excuse about a transfiguration essay, and ran out of the hall.

"What's the matter?" sniggered Blaise, "Get a nasty valentine?"

**Draco**

He'd thought he could ignore it, childishly thinking everything would be fine if he didn't think about it. Stupid. The Dark Lord didn't forget. There was only one thing he could do. If Draco did not do it he would be tortured, killed. But if he did...

He needed to get away from everyone. He ran. He ran straight into someone.

"Sorry-" He trailed off, realising it was _her_. He'd spilt her books everywhere.

"Oh, umm, hi" Hermione blushed.

"Granger. Here let me help-"

"I've got it"

"It's fine"

"I said I've got it. Damn" She exclaimed as her ink bottle dropped and smashed.

"Now aren't we a clumsy mudblood?" He sneered.

"Well aren't we a cocky Slytherin jerk" she retorted.

He half turned around, but kept walking away.

**Hermione**

Ugh. Draco Malfoy was such an idiot. She stormed back to the Gryffindor common room. She changed her robes, the others were ruined, and then headed to potions with Ron. Why had he even bothered to try and help anyway?

A cauldron was already bubbling in the dungeons.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" drawled Snape.

Hermione's hand jumped up.

"Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world"

"Love," continued Snape, "is a fickle emotion, and impossible to imitate. This potion will merely cause a powerful infatuation, an obsession. It will smell differently to all of you according to what attracts you most."

At this Hermione blushed. She glanced over at the Slytherins and noticed that Draco was even paler than usual.

"Now open your books at page 47 and begin the preparation process for this.

**Draco**

_Amortentia. A love potion. Perhaps that was how the mudblood- Hermione was doing this. She was clever enough. No. Because he didn't love her. Obviously. A Malfoy would never fall for a Mudblood. _

Anyway it wasn't like any of this actually mattered. By the end of the year he could be dead. He would be killed if he did anything wrong. The letter from his father had been a reminder, things were falling into place. Soon the time would come.

**A/N I really need your help. Soon Draco and Harry will go to Voldemort, do you think I should start that in the next chapter or spend another chapter developing stuff? If so chapter ideas would be very welcome! I'm planning on going right through seven years- is that ok? Please help me, I really want to write more but have serious plot issues, I am really desperate PLEASE HELP :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Just a quick question- I've been answering all my reviews here in authors notes, would you rather I continue or I reply in PM?

Thanks to all of you who review/favourite/follow and any plot ideas are very welcome as I'm not 100% sure the path this fic is taking!

Also sorry, I couldn't help the LOTR reference and I apologise to all of you who now have weird Bilbo/Hermione images :)

**MuppetKatie **Thanks, I'm not sure about Dumbledore and Harry but he is in this chapter so we'll see what Dumbledore thinks! I think Ron is such an important character in JK Rowling's books so I want to keep him around so he will probably have a part similar to Neville's in the books.

**Harry**

As the Summer holidays approached Harry noticed his friend grew paler and more tired looking every day. He was surprised as Draco didn't seem to be suffering from a huge workload like Harry, who was struggling to stay afloat in the flood of revision, but when he asked his friend if he was okay, Draco muttered something about exam stress.

Harry himself was too busy to pry further. All his teachers were piling homework on and Flint was training the Slytherin quidditch team hard.

**Draco**

The Dark Lord was here and it was only a matter of time before his father sent him another letter. He knew he had been withdrawn but luckily he had the excuse of exam stress to fall back on. In reality the work was easy, Draco had spent most of his life learning about magic and Lucius was a strict teacher. He wasn't that bothered about exams- he knew he could pass them and he had bigger things to worry about.

**Hermione**

She hated herself for letting him distract her. She should be focusing on her exams, not pointlessly wishing for him to fall in love with her. He hated her, he was arrogant and proud, was she _that_ shallow, that she still hoped he noticed, hoped that _somehow_, he returned her feelings.

But he was fading away. He looked tired, pale, sick. Like butter scraped over too much bread. She watched him, wondering why no one else noticed, why Harry didn't take him to the hospital wing.

_She had to stop. She needed to focus, to study. And yet her eyes still followed him across the room._

"Hey Hermione" interrupted Ron, "you know that potions essay Snape set us?"

"No Ronald, you may not copy my essay."

"But Hermione-"

"Fine, take it"

Ron was a good friend but he could be so _disorganised_.

**Ron**

Hermione was great. She was brilliant, should have been in Ravenclaw. He was glad she wasn't though. He felt a bit guilty about copying all her essays but he'd make it up to her. Maybe she could stay with him over the holidays? His mum would love that. He'd have to ask her carefully though because he wouldn't want her to think he _liked_ her.

**Dumbledore**

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Dark things were stirring. The centaurs had brought him news which confirmed his worst fears. The stone was safe for now, but Dumbledore had not anticipated Harry's friendship with Draco Malfoy. Glad though he was that Harry was settling in and finding friends, Draco's condition had not escaped Dumbledore's notice. He was woriied about the young Malfoy, and also the dangers that he brought to Harry through this friendship.

However there was nothing he could do to seperate them. Nor would he want to. Lucius had a lot of influence, especially at the ministry and trying to push Draco away from Harry would be a dangerous move. He would have the protective wards doubled and keep an eye on the two boys. He would talk to Severus about the young Malfoy.

**Snape**

It was Quirrell. He'd suspected for a long time but Albus had refused to believe him without proof. The man was far too trusting. For months now Albus had tortured him, forced him to watch over _him _that arrogant little- He was just like his father but... He had his mother's eyes. He could still see her, laughing. Laughing at _him_. _Sev_ she'd called him. What had she called James? The thoughts filled him with pain. _Lily's_ son. He would not be harmed. The boy was all that was left of her now. The Dark Lord had promised she would be spared but he had lied. He had taken her.

**Draco**

The time had come. Tonight. Maybe Harry would forgive him. Maybe he would survive. Maybe.

Hermione

She was in the library when Harry ran in.

"Hermione!" He shouted.

Madame Pince scowled at them. Hermione shushed him quickly.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"It's Draco. There's something wrong with him and I thought, well, you're the smartest person I know, and, is there anything you can do?" The words rushed out.

"Why don't you speak to Dumbledore?"

It wasn't her problem after all. Draco, Malfoy, was nothing to her.

"Please Hermione" He begged.

She broke. "Fine. If you're sure this is something Madame Pomfrey can't fix I'll meet you

outside the Great Hall tonight."

She was a little shocked with herself for suggesting breaking the rules but she knew she would be there.

A/N Awww poor Snape :( Dun dun duun! Sorry about the short chapter but the next one should be quite exciting!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thank you so much for your support guys! I still get really excited every time I get an email telling me someone favourite/followed this tory. I'd really appreciate it if you found time to tell me what you think about the story. Thanks!

**Harry**

Draco wouldn't be happy that he had spoken to Hermione but it was for his own good. Harry was really worried about his friend and hoped that Draco would forgive his interfering. Now all he had to do was figure out how to convince Draco to come with him to meet Hermione.

**Draco**

Almost all the Slytherins had left the common room and it was almost time. He hadn't worked out exactly what he was going to say to Harry yet but he'd figure it out

ooo

**Hermione**

She had been waiting for ages now. She was about to head back to the common room when she heard a noise. Harry and Draco appeared out of thin air and headed towards the Great Hall. They seemed to be arguing about something.

"Come _on_ Harry" said Draco, clearly frustrated.

"No. We have to stay here."

"Why? Let's go have _fun_."

Harry glanced around at the shadows, shrugged apologetically, and ran off after Draco.

Hermione was left fuming. Harry _knew_ she was there, she'd risked everything to come and help him and then Draco had just left. _How dare he?_ Without thinking, just wanting to show him she wouldn't be stood up, she followed them.

**Harry**

Things had gone a little awry but at least Draco seemed to be feeling better. He could explain to Hermione in the morning.

They ran along corridors, up staircases. Draco seemed to know where he was going so Harry followed him.

"Where are we going?" he panted.

"There's this really cool room I wanted to show you, we're nearly there" Draco replied. Suddenly they came to a locked door. Draco pulled out his wand.

"_Alohomora_"

The door swung open and they crept in. Harry jumped back in shock. There was a huge, three headed dog snoring. In the corner a harp was strumming itself.

"This wasn't here before" muttered Draco. "Quick"

"Draco, I don't think-"

"C'mon"

"Well okay then"

"Draco practically pushed him down the trapdoor.

**Hermione**

She watched them jump down. They were such _idiots_. She certainly wasn't going to hang around and get caught. She turned to leave, but as she took a step towards the door she heard a low growl. She froze, her heart pounding. Slowly she turned around. The ginormous dog was waking up. She freaked out, and jumped through the trapdoor.

The sudden jolt of impact cut off her scream, and she shakily whispered "_lumos_" and a light filled the dark room they were in.

"Mudblood what are _you_ doing here?" Draco snarled, his face pale, his eyes darting around. It was the first time she'd seen him not in control.

"Draco it's fine, I spoke to her, and we were going to see her, and then-" He was cut off as Hermione started to shout and ran towards the door. The two boys tried to struggle up, but they had been caught, entangled in the limbs of some kind of plant. Draco and Harry writhed around shouting. Hermione started to panic.

"It's Devil's Snare. Devil's Snare. What do I do? How do I kill it?"

"Stop. If it's Devil's Snare, it's afraid of heat, light." Said Draco, slightly rational and trying not to struggle.

"So light a fire" shouted Harry.

"Of course. Right" She muttered an incantation and a jet of bluebell fire shot out her wand.

The plant began to shrivel up, letting go of the boys. She was a little embarassed she'd needed Draco to remind her, but at least they were safe.

**Draco**

_Why was she here?_ He didn't want her to be hurt. Now she was here and he was leading her straight to _Him_.

"Looks like you have some uses after all Mudblood" _Why did he do that? She had just saved his life. He owed Hermione. _"I mean, Granger"

"This way" said Harry, pointing to the door, clearly wanting to distance himself from the homicidal plant.

As they went through the door they heard a clinking sound, and in the next room saw what looked like a flock of small birds flitting around a tall room. On closer inspection they saw that the birds were actually winged keys.

"So I guess we just have to get the right key for the lock?" asked Harry.

"How?" Hermione asked

Three broomsticks appeared.

"Up for a game, seeker?" Draco nudged Harry.

**Harry**

Catching the key was easy. It was slower than a snitch, and once Draco had pointed out which one matched the lock, he snatched it out of the air and ran to the lock.

The silence was the first thing they noticed about the next room. It was dark, and on either side of the room giant chess pieces stood. They saw the door on the far side of the room, behind the white pieces.

"So what, do we just walk across?" As he asked, Harry stepped out onto the chessboard. Immediately one of the white pawns drew his swords.

"Harry" whispered Hermione nervously.

"Yeah, I know. So do we have to play our way across?"

"Harry why would you even want to get across? Maybe we should just wait here for Dumbledore? Draco tell him we should wait here." She turned to Draco, who had not said much recently.

**Draco**

It was a nightmare, the worst nightmare. He didn't know what to do. There was only one thing he _could_ do. They had to keep going.

"Nah, I think we should keep going. Have a bit of an adventure and all that" He strode up to one of the black knights.

"Do we have to swap places with you?" In answer the knight dismounted, and disappeared into the shadows.

"Right" said Draco, climbing onto the horse. Harry went up to a bishop and tapped him on the shoulder whereupon the bishop also faded into the darkness.

_He couldn't do this to her. But worse to abandon her. At least if he was with her he could defend her._

He turned and looked questioningly at Hermione.

"Fine" she huffed. "Where should I go?"

"Umm how about you go where that rook is?"

Draco soon proved he was skilled at chess, darting around the board, capturing pieces, and keeping Harry and Hermione safe.

"This is barbaric!" Gasped Hermione as they watched the other knight get smashed to pieces.

"Oh yeah? Harry, move three places diagonally left."

Harry complied, and then the white knight jumped within one jump of Hermione.

"Draco-" She stuttered in fear. He looked over at her. She was quivering with fear and he wanted to run over to her, but he had to finish this. And then-

_He had to think, had to be sure. He wouldn't let her be hurt. One tiny mistake, that's all it would take. Otherwise-. No. he wouldn't think about that. He was a Malfoy. He would not make a mistake. She would be safe._

Draco moved.

"Checkmate" He announced, his voice echoing around the hall. Slowly the white king pulled off his crown and threw it to the floor. It rolled and then hit Draco's foot and fell. The king moved aside.

"Come on"

This time there was no argument. None of them wanted to stay there any longer.

**Harry**

The smell was overwhelmingly awful. There was a huge mountain troll, far bigger than the one they had fought, lying dead on the floor. It confirmed the secret fear he had had since the keys, someone had been here before them. He needed to know. Why was all this here? Who was ahead of them? And what was waiting for them at the end of all these rooms?

They peered through the doorway into the room. It looked less dangerous than the last few, just a table with 7 bottles on it. They went through. Immediately flames sprung up in the doorway behind them.

What do we do here? Harry asked.

Hermione picked up a scroll lying beside the bottles. "Here. It says-

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind, _

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, _

_One among us seven will let you move ahead, _

_Another will transport the drinker back instead, _

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine, _

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line. _

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore, _

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: _

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide _

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side; _

_Second, different are those who stand at either end, _

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend; _

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, _

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; _

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right _

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight_

"It's a logic puzzle"

"I don't get it" said Harry "How do we know what to do?"

"It's easy" said Hermione. "Give me a second"

She walked up and down the line of potions muttering to herself while Draco watched intently.

"Got it" she said a few moments later. "It's obvious. The smallest bottle-"

"Will get us through the next door and the round bottle on the end leads back the way we came." interrupted Draco.

**Hermione**

He had interrupted her. But wait, he'd figured it out too? This was muggle logic, no magic involved. Hardly the kind of thing she'd have expected _Draco Malfoy _to get.\

Harry looked amazed and Draco was smirking slightly.

"But there's only a tiny bit in the small bottle" she said.

"Exactly. Which is why _you_ are going back to get Dumbledore."

_She would do nothing of the kind. Who did he think he was to tell her what to do?_

**Draco**

It was perfect. It was almost like his father had _tried_ to help him. She could leave and be safe, and maybe get to Dumbledore in time.

"And why exactly should I go?"

"It's not like you wanted to come, and anyway there's not enough for all of us in either bottle, you said so yourself."

Harry watched them arguing. He knew it was his fault Hermione had come and he didn't want to make it worse.

"Well why don't you wait here then?" Hermione was trying to find a solution which didn't involve her being left out but Draco had seen a way to keep her safe and he wouldn't give up.

"Hermione, there's something wrong. Someone's been through here and we have to find out what happened. There's obviously something down here they're keeping a secret."

"Draco-"

"Hermione, _please_"

**Hermione**

He probably only wanted her gone so he and Harry could have fun, but something in his tone and his silvery eyes stopped her. He sounded so emotional, so different from normal. She realised she was staring at him and pulled herself away.

"Okay" she whispered.

"You're sure it's this one?" asked Harry nervously.

"Yes" said Draco and Hermione simultaneously.

He drank half the liquid and passed the bottle to Draco. Hermione threw her arms around Harry.

"Good luck, whatever happens"

She turned to Draco, awkwardly shrugged and then hugged him as well. Was it just her over active imagination or did he hold onto her a little longer than necessary?

"Stay safe" she whispered, and then he looked at Harry and they walked away from her through the flames.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N **RubyUchiha13** Snape's definitely going to play a part in Harry and Draco's 'adventures' Thanks so much **erised1186, **glad you enjoyed it!Thanks to** the unregistered wolf animagus** and finally, **MuppetKatie** Thanks, I really want to build up the relationships between characters so I hope I can do that effectively.

And sorry guys, I know this took a lot longer to update than the others, but it is longer and I have the next one planned out-ish :)

**Harry**

He looked over at Draco and walked into the flames. It was an icy cold, tingling sensation. There was a cloaked figure standing in front of a large mirror in the centre of the room. Slowly the figure turned around, slipping of his cloak. The boys recognised him as professor Quirrell.

"Harry Potter. I've been expecting you. Congratulations on surviving Dumbledore's little- tricks."

The voice came from Quirrell's direction but was not his, the professor did not move his lips yet the voice slithered out of the darkness.

"Yes, well done. You have done well and those who do well in my service are well rewarded." Professor Quirrell looked over the two boys, his eyes lingering on Draco.

"I don't understand" stuttered Harry "in your service? Who are you?"

"I am _he who must not be named. _I am The Dark Lord. I am Voldemort."

Draco flinched at that. Harry turned back to his professor.

"Professor, who, where is he?"

Quirrell laughed. When he spoke he had lost his stutter and his voice sounded different.

"He is here, Potter. He is far greater than you could ever imagine."

**Draco**

He would probably never see her again. _Should_ never see her again. She deserved better than him. She might be a mudblood, a muggle born, but he was a traitor. A liar. He had betrayed Harry and put her into so much danger.

And now the Dark Lord himself was here. Draco couldn't see him but he could feel his presence, the evil shadows and cold air that filled the room. Draco didn't know what he was supposed to do so he let the professor talk for a while, zoning out and not paying much attention. After about 10 minutes Draco realised Harry and Quirrell were still talking and no-one had died professor seemed to be trying to convince Harry to join Voldemort.

For the first time in weeks Draco saw a glimmer of hope. Perhaps the Dark Lord would let them live after all. If Harry went along with it, and _He_ thought him useful enough perhaps...

**Harry**

He was terrified, afraid he would be killed any moment, and yet he was disgusted as well. This man was trying to convince him to join Voldemort, the man who had _killed_ his parents. The thought made him shudder. He would be brave for his parents, _must_ be brave.

Quirrell was still going on about how incredible the Dark Lord was, but he realised Harry had stopped listening.

"Here boy, come and look at this."

Harry slowly shuffled over. Quirrell pointed at the mirror.

"Look in there."

He moved over so that Harry could stand in front of the mirror.

Harry stepped up to the mirror. He was surrounded by people! No, his _reflection_ was surrounded by people. People who looked- like him. They had his eyes ad noses, his sticky up hair. Standing right behind him, arms around him, _mum? dad? _They looked just like the photos of his parents.

"My family?" He asked. "Where are they?"

He looked at the mirror searching for clues as to what it was, how it worked. It was huge, taller than Quirrell, and it stood in a fancy gold frame perched on clawed feet. He thought he had seen something similar at Draco's house.

"That is the Mirror of Erised" said Quirrell from behind him.

"The Mirror of Erised?"

Quirrel replied. "The mirror shows you what you most desire. I can make you powerful beyond all men. Your dreams can be reality."

_His parents were dead. But what if he could bring them back?_

**Draco**

Harry stepped back from the mirror looking dazed. Quirrell kept talking but Draco wasn't listening. He was peering round Harry, trying to see into the mirror. Harry stepped back and suddenly he could see his reflection.

He also saw his parents. His father, proud,a hand on Draco's shoulder, his other arm cradling Narcissa. Draco felt hot tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at the happy family scene. He caught a glimpse of someone else in the reflection, and jumped back, scared someone might see.

When he composed himself however, Quirrell was still talking, but Draco could sense he was getting Harry would throw away the one chance they had, he turned to Harry and started trying to convince him to help Voldemort.

Quirrell turned and once again studied the mirror.

"Harry, you could be a great wizard. He could help you."

"He is evil, not great."

"Not evil. He helped people. Some wizards he helped rise, helped them make their way in the world."

Draco hated himself for saying these words, for helping the man who had destroyed his family but it was the only way. _They would understand. They had to._

**Harry**

Draco wanted him to do the impossible, to help the man who had killed his parents.

"Helped _some_ people. Not my parents. Not me." He burst out angrily.

Quirrell turned back to look at them.

"I am ready." The voice whispered. "Show him."

Slowly the professor began unwrapping his turban. He turned around. Harry let out a somewhat stifled the back of Quirrell's head should have been there was a face. It didn't look human. It was like something out of a horror move, pale white with glowing red eyes and snake like nostrils.

"I am Lord Voldemort. Confined to this body I must appear like this, but soon I shall rise and you shall help me. The deaths of Lily and James Potter were a tragic accident."

"How dare you mention their names you liar?" Spat Harry.

"Your parents were never meant to die. It was a _friend_ of theirs, Sirius Black, who convinced me that they had to be killed. After I had made the terrible mistake of trusting him he murdered 13 innocent people."

Harry was silent. He seemed so _sincere_. Harry thought he had heard the name Sirius before, whispers he could not remember. And Voldemort- that _thing_ that claimed to be him sounded so upset. Surely no cold-blooded creature could sound so empathic.

**Draco**

What utter rubbish. Sirius Black may be a murderer, and may have been linked to Harry's parents, but it was _He_ who was responsible But if that's what it took to convince Harry...

Harry seemed to be considering his options now. Draco let his mind wander. She would be out by now, safe. She would go to Dumbledore, and he would help. But the only way Draco would be safe was if Harry agreed to join the Dark Lord.

**Harry**

Suddenly he was filled with pain. Sharp, searing pain. It felt like his scar was breaking open, his head pounded. He saw things, a cold dark room, a cave, a snake slithering through a graveyard. He heard things, faint voices, whispers. Thoughts that were not his thoughts.

_Useful... yes. Perhaps he could be very useful_

His head rushing and still the pain. Pain such as he had never felt before, surrounding him. He felt misery, despair, and something else, something he could not name.

**Draco**

He heard Harry scream, turned and saw him collapse. He ran to him but Quirrell got there first. The professor grabbed Harry and then recoiled in pain, screeching.

The room was filled with the sound of pain. Draco reached Harry, shook him frantically. He was cold and his eyes had glazed over but he was still screaming.

Suddenly a figure appeared in the doorway. Spells flew through the air, heading for Quirrell. There was fire, and still the screams, and Draco felt cold air rush past him and then the thing which had been Quirrell was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N **geetac **thanks. Sorry guys, I know it's been a while, my only excuse is that I have an art exam coming up, I've had it written for a while but couldn't type it up so sorry guys :( This chapter backtracks a bit, starting from where Draco and Harry leave Hermione.

**Hermione**

She watched them go and then downed the contents of the round bottle and ran through the flames. The chess pieces let her pass with no trouble, they were too busy tending to their wounded. She had to get to Dumbledore quickly. She didn't know what was going on, but nothing good lay beyond the black flames. She grabbed a broomstick in the key room and then, a little wobbly, flew through the doorway and up, out of the trapdoor.

She ran frantically from the three headed dog and slammed the door behind her, breathing hard. She allowed herself a moments break to catch her breath and then she was off, running to Dumbledore's office. It was the middle of the night, and if she was caught she would be expelled, but Draco and Harry were in danger, she was sure of it. She ran round the last corner and-

"What do we have here?" sneered Snape. "Student out of bed? Dear me."

"Wait, no, I have to speak to professor Dumbledore"

"What a shame." A smirk filled his face. "Sadly the headmaster has more important things to do than listen to 1st years troubles. Professor Dumbledore is currently at the Ministry of Magic."

Her heart sunk. Dumbledore wasn't here? Harry and Draco _needed_ help. Snape was a horrible person but he _was _still a professor. If they were in danger she _had_ to help them.

" Professor it's Draco and Harry. They, we, found a tunnel, chambers. They sent me back to find help. Please sir, you _have_ to help them."

He stared at her, pale.

"You're serious? If this is some childish prank I will have you expelled."

"Sir they need help. It's dangerous."

The potions teacher turned even paler and ran off back the way she had come.

Snape

How had they done it? He had been watching them constantly, waiting for Quirrell to make his move, but he'd had to look after that blasted bird and then-

Oh God. Lily's son. He had promised to keep him safe and he had failed. He would go, and he would destroy the man who had taken her. He couldn't stand talking to him, pretending to follow him, to support him. How could he ever feel anything but hate for him, the man who had killed her?

And the Malfoy boy? He was important, and Narcissa would never forgive him if he let Draco die. Besides, the boy was smart, and seemed naturally gifted at potions.

They arrived at the door, he made the silly Gryffindor girl promise not to follow him and then entered. He pulled out the lute he had kept with him for this very purpose and watched as the dog fell asleep. Without wasting time he jumped through the trapdoor.

* * *

The crown fell from the kings head and he ran through the door, gagging at the stench. He paused at his logic puzzle, momentarily proud that they had figured it out, and then, drawing his wand, walked through the black flames.

Quirrell was holding the boy, they were both screaming. Filled with rage, he sent spell after spell at the Dark Lord. He sent fire to surround the room, blocking any escape, but _He_ broke free, and then he was gone. He ran over to the boys, checked he was still alive. The boy lying there, dying, with her eyes.

_There was no-one to save her, but I can save him._

**Hermione**

She had been terrified, afraid they wouldn't come back. After Dumbledore arrived, and went through the trapdoor she had wanted to follow, but what good could she have done?

Harry was lying unconscious in the hospital bed. Badly burned, he hardly looked alive, but Madame Pomfrey had assured her he would recover. Visitors had been banned, and Hermione had heard Slytherins at the door, demanding to be let in, but no-one had tried to make her leave.

He would come soon, had to come. He would be okay wouldn't he? He had to be okay. Nobody would tell her anything, they were all running around frantically.

She heard a light cough behind her and turned. Draco was standing there. He was alive and looked fine despite the blood on his robes. He was standing so near, she could feel her heart racing. She flung her arms around him. He was alive!

**Draco**

She was safe.

"You're okay" she whispered. He didn't want to let go, would have held her forever, but he was ashamed. She didn't deserve this, she was perfect, she didn't want _him_, a traitor. She was safe though. And Harry would be fine. In time he would tell them and they would understand. They had to understand.

"Ahem" They spun around, Draco stepping away quickly. It was his parents and Dumbledore. His father, had he seen? Did he know?

"Draco" Narcissa's voice trembled nervously. She bent down and hugged her son.

Lucius' harsh voice broke up the happiness.

"Headmaster, a word with my son please?"

"Of course" replied Dumbledore looking troubled

His father led him out of the hospital wing and into an empty classroom.

"Your mission. Clearly not as successful as one might have hoped."

"Father, I believe Harry can still be persuaded to join us. He almost agreed but I think the Dark Lord attempted to probe his mind and it had ill effects."

"Hmm. This will have to be discussed. As will your, ah, _friendship_ with the mudblood girl."

He bit his lip, hating himself for what he knew he had to say.

"Granger?" he sneered. "You must be joking. I wouldn't go near her if it wasn't for Harry. He thinks he can be _friends_ with her. If I am to keep his friendship I have to _pretend_ to accept the filthy mudblood.

"Very well. Good day Draco." The elder Malfoy swept out of the classroom, said goodbye to Dumbledore and then grabbed Narcissa and apparated away.

**Harry**

Everything was dark.

He opened his eyes. Shapes swam into focus. He was in a bed, in the hospital wing.

"Urgh-" His throat was dry.

"Here" Hermione handed him a glass of water. His thoughts began unscrambling themselves.

"It's _him_. He's here, Voldemort. In the castle. Dumbledore. You have to tell Dumbledore. Quick. Hermione, it's Quirrell, Voldemort they're the same, we have to-"

"Harry, calm down." Hermione took the glass away, worried he might break it.

"Harry it's fine. Dumbledore knows. You fixed it ok? Everyone's fine. You're ok."

"_He's_ gone" Draco sat down on one of the visitors chairs.

Dumbledore approached Harry's bed.

"Harry. I see your friends have found you recovered. Perhaps now they ought to reassure the mob outside." Dumbledore looked meaningfully at Hermione and Draco, who left.

"Now Harry, I'm sure you have some questions."

**Dumbledore**

How much to tell him? He was still so young and he deserved to feel like a hero. Now was not the time.

"You may ask me any question, but I cannot answer them all. In time, perhaps."

"Voldemort, that was him?"

"Yes Harry"

"Why was he here?"

"He came to Hogwarts searching for something. He cannot take a true form at the moment, as he is too, damaged. He cam to find a stone, a stone which could grant him immortality, The Philosopher's Stone."

"What exactly happened sir? He was talking to me and then-"

"From what your young friend Mr Malfoy has told me, I believe that when the Dark Lord touched you, when he tried to connect with your mind he was thrown back by a protective spell. I believe your mother put that spell there, as her last action in this world.

Harry's eyes began to well up.

"Yes. I believe that your mother's love for you protected you. Love is the one thing Voldemort cannot understand. Never truly having felt love, he did not understand that love as deep as your mother's has its own power."

"Thank you sir"

"Now Harry, if that is all, I believe you have the end of term feast to recover for."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** I am so sorry guys, I know I am a pathetic person and have ridiculously low staying power and I feel really guilty for taking so long:( My only excuse is that I lost the writing for this chapter for a while and so couldn't type it up. My art exam is finished, so I should be able to write more, but thanks to everyone who's put up with me and bear with me and I will keep writing- I promise!

I am wondering just how much romantic stuff I can put chapter Hermione and Draco both seem a little serious for 11/12 year olds. Draco especially has had a tricky past but I don't know if it's a bit too much.

**Harry**

Madame Pomfrey had reluctantly agreed to allow Harry to attend the end of term feast. He was late, as she had insisted on checking him repeatedly, and so he headed down to the hall alone. When he entered the hall everything went quiet began and then people began frantic, whispered conversations. Harry heard his name mentioned. Feeling very self conscious he made his way towards the Slytherin table.

The hall was decorated with blue, celebrating the Ravenclaw victory. It was the first time he had seen most of his friends since the fight and they crowded around him, desperate to hear his story. Pansy leant in admiringly and gasped at Harry's bravery. Blaise acted cool but Harry could tell that even he was impressed. Dumbledore's voice cut over the hubub.

"I believe it is now time to award the house cup. As the points stand we have Ravenclaw with points, Hufflepuff with points, Gryffindor with points, and Slytherin with points.

However", he went on quickly, "I believe we have some last minute points to give out.

Firstly, to Miss Hermione Granger, for calmness in the face of danger and cool logic, 50 points are awarded. Secondly, to Mr Harry Potter, for extreme bravery and courage, 50 points. And finally, for intelligence and logic, 50 points will be awarded to Mr Draco Malfoy.

I believe this calls for a change of decoration."

He clapped his hands and the Ravenclaw hangings and decorations changed, gold and silver, red and green, rushing through the hall to celebrate the victory, the joint victory, for Slytherin and Gryffindor had tied in the house cup.

The hall filled with an explosion of noise, both houses celebrating. Harry felt filled with happiness- he had won the points to win the competition! It was the best day of his life. He looked over at the Gryffindor table. After all they had been through it felt right that Hermione shared the victory.

**Hermione**

She had helped them win! She had always found it difficult to make friends, spending most of her childhood alone in a book. This time though, she was the one they were cheering! Ron pulled her into a hug and all her fellow Gryffindors were slapping her on the back, screaming her name. She was part of something! She looked over at the Slytherin table where Harry was celebrating with his friends. She searched for Draco, and saw him, standing apart from the rest, watching her. She looked at him, his cool grey eyes. She opened her mouth, didn't know what to say, but knew she had to say something.

Ron grabbed her arm, dragged her into a celebratory dance. Caught up in the spirit, she danced, clapped, eventually collapsing down on to the bench with the other Gryffindor girls, enjoying the feast.

**Draco**

They had won the house cup but he didn't feel like celebrating. He watched Hermione, surrounded by friends. He watched her hug the oaf Ronald Weasley. She glanced up, scanning the Slytherin table, searching for someone. She made eye contact, her gentle chocolate brown eyes meeting begant to say something, her mouth shaping words, but she was cut off by the red headed boy pulling her into a dance.

Blaise grabbed his arm, shaking him.

"C'mon Draco, pull yourself together! You just won the house cup! You're allowed to celebrate!"

He let Blaise congratulate him, enjoyed the party after the feast, but a small part of him didn't feel right. He tried to shake the feeling away, let himself enjoy the moment.

* * *

**Harry**

The train pulled into the station and the corridors filled with students rushing to see family friends. Harry stepped out of the compartment he had been sharing with his Slytherin friends and went to retrieve his luggage.

He had to go home for the holidays but he didn't feel too bad about returning to the Dursley's. Now, he had something to look forward to, he had hope, and he knew he wouldn't be with them for long. Of course it helped that they didn't know he couldn't use magic. He could have a lot of fun with Dudley over the summer...

Draco had promised to try and convince his parents to allow Harry to stay with them for the last week or so of the holidays, and so Harry stepped off the train feeling incredibly happy and not even the sight of Vernon's scowling face could shake his mood.

He waved goodbye to Draco, caught sight of a stressed looking Hermione standing with the Ron Weasley, and made her promise to call him during the holidays. Ron looked confused at the word _telephone_, but Harry knew Hermione's parents were muggles so she would understand. Vernon, eager to be away from the station filled with 'freaks' as quickly as possible pushed Harry into the car and drove off.

**Draco**

The year was over. He was safe, he didn't have to lie to Harry could move on, and when the time was right Draco would tell him the truth.

He said goodbye to Harry, and then began to make his way off the train. The corridors were empty, most students having already ran off to see their family. He was almost at the exit when someone ran into him.

"Herm- Granger" He hadn't spoken to her since that night.

"Malfoy" She looked hurt, and a little disappointed. She began to walk around him.

_Why did he do this? Why couldn't he talk to her?_

"Wait." She turned, looking a little hopeful.

He leaned over. "Have a good holiday Hermione. I'm sorry." He walked away, to where his father and mother were standing.

A/N So, first year is done! Any ideas/wishes for 2nd year let me know and if there's anything long term (ships etc.) tell me and I'll try and work it in. Got some stuff planned out already so hopefully shouldn't be too long!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N **2nd year! Thanks so much to all of you who have supported me! Your favourites/follows/reviews mean a lot to me so any comments are very welcome. Thanks again :)

**Harry**

He crept downstairs, trying to avoid waking any of the Dursleys up. Recently he had been getting up early, relishing the time he had before the Dursleys woke up and he had to start his chores for the day. He had been cooped up for the whole holidays. He wished he could fly but his broom was locked away with the rest of his things.

It didn't matter to the Dursleys if Harry got into trouble because he hadn't done his summer homework, or lost his place on the house team because he couldn't practice.

"Boy!" roared Vernon from somewhere in the house. Harry sighed and got up. He missed Hogwarts, and most of all his friends.

**Draco**

"Goodbye Father" the pale boy muttered as his father steppe forward and disappeared, the words coming too late to be heard.

Draco crossed the courtyard, stopping a house elf to request breakfast be brought to him in the library. He continued on to the room where he spent most of his time now. Hours he had spent studying, his father adamant that as a Malfoy he had to be top of his year in everything.

**Narcissa**

A light tapping at the door. She rolled over, light streaming through the window. Lucius had gone she supposed. A house elf appeared at the door.

"Master Malfoy would have breakfast in the library. Would Mistress also be liking breakfast?"

"Yes please. To be served in my room." Her voice was commanding yet gentle, different from the one she used when Lucius was around.

The elf vanished. Narcissa sighed.

Away from his friends Draco had become pale and withdrawn, once again in the shadow of his father. He spent all his time studying. When he did relax and go flying, he flew not with the relaxed ease she knew, but with an intense competitiveness. It was still a month until school started again and she was worried about Draco. He was a pale version of the boy she had watched at Christmas with Harry.

**Harry**

"Now we all know today is a very important day" boomed Vernon.

A little hope flickered in Harry. Could they have actually remembered? Today was Harry's twelfth birthday.

"Today's the day I make the biggest deal of my career"

Harry sighed. He didn't know why he'd expected anything else anyway. It had been exactly a year since he'd found out he was a wizard and he'd never missed the wizarding world more.

He would spend the evening of his birthday pretending not to exist so that Vernon could impress his dinner companion.

**Draco**

Rather unusually he was having lunch with his mother. Usually the Malfoy family ate all meals except dinner separately.

"Draco" Narcissa's voice cut through the peaceful quiet.

"Yes, mother?"

"How would you like have Harry to stay with us until you go bock to school?"

Harry? He hadn't seen his friend for over a month.

"That would be brilliant!"

Narcissa smiled

"Good. Perhaps we should arrange to pick him up later then. You know where he, lives don't you Draco?''

"Yes mother."

**Harry**

He could hear Dudley's voice as the door opened.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Mason"

He threw himself down onto the bed, fed up with everything. A few minutes later he heard a scream. Curious, he snuck downstairs. He saw a very odd scene. Mr Mason had his arms wrapped around Mrs Mason who was screaming. Petunia and Dudley were cowering in a corner and Vernon was running around the room chasing an owl.

"My wife is terrified of birds" shouted Mr Mason. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, no" stuttered Vernon.

"We are leaving. Come on darling."

The Masons ran towards the door. Vernon ran after them shouting and Petunia followed, waving their coats. Mr Mason seized the coats and marched down the garden.

Harry ducked down behind the table praying his uncle wouldn't see him, but it was too late.

"You" he spat, "this is your fault." He grabbed the letter the owl had been carrying and stepped towards Harry.

"Your filthy magical freaks have just ruined the biggest deal of my career!" he roared. Harry flinched.

"You are going upstairs and you won't be seeing any of your _friends_ for a long time" He smiled cruelly.

Behind them the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Petunia quickly and hurried off.

**Petunia**

She hurried off to answer the door, furious at Harry for ruining the dinner party. That boy was nothing but trouble, just like his father.

She opened the door, preparing an excuse too shoo away whatever nosy neighbour it was this time. However, when she opened the door it was not one of their neighbours but someone she didn't recognise, a tall blonde woman. She was wearing a dark cloak and Petunia knew she was one of _them_.

"I'm sorry you can't come in."

"What a shame. We'll just collect Harry and be on our way then."

The woman swept through the door, a small blonde boy following her. _How dare she walk in here like she owned the place? Especially dressed like _that_. What on earth would the neighbours think?_

**Narcissa**

The house was small and rather ugly. She couldn't see Harry being happy here. She marched through the hallway. They found Harry in the kitchen, pinned to the wall by a small red faced man with no neck.

"Narcissa Malfoy. I'm here to take Harry" she said haughtily, her authorative voice clear. Vernon dropped Harry and turned around.

"Who are you?" he growled.

"Narcissa Malfoy." She held out an elegant gloved hand which Vernon ignored.

"I sent an owl."

"That was your ruddy bird? Out! Out of my house. We don't want any of your sort here!"

Narcissa looked disdainfully around. "Go and get your things Harry dear.

**Harry**

"This is brilliant! Best birthday present ever!"

"Here" grinned Draco, "I almost forgot" He chucked a neatly wrapped parcel at Harry.

"Everyone else sent your presents to us, we're not really supposed to send owls into the muggle world. Come on, where's all your stuff?"

"It's in the cupboard. My uncle locked it though"

"No problem." Draco took out his wand an pointed it at the lock. _"Alohomora"_

"Isn't that illegal" Harry whispered.

"Well they can't prove it was me so..."

Harry was a little surprised at Draco's careless attitude but shrugged it off.

"Let's go then. The sooner the better."

Lugging his trunk downstairs Harry found Vernon ranting at Narcissa while she studied the photos on the mantelpiece.

"We'd better be off then. Thank you ever so much for your... hospitality" Narcissa smiled sarcastically.

"Oh no. The boy is not going anywhere. He's enough trouble as it is without you putting any nasty ideas into his head."

"Ready boys? Harry, Dobby will take your things."

"Yes mistress" said the elf who had just appeared.

"Goodbye Mr Dursley, lovely meeting you." and she stepped forward taking Harry and Draco with her, Vernon's words lost into the empty street.


	13. Chapter 13

**Harry**

They arrived just outside the Malfoy grounds seconds after leaving the Dursley's. He couldn't help grinning. Draco had saved him from another month of bullying and boredom.

"Thanks mate" he said to Draco.

"It was nothing. Mother did it really.

"Your mum's great."

"Yeah." Harry could see the pride in Draco's eyes. He felt a little twinge of sadness, jealousy, but pushed it away.

"Now Harry dear, happy birthday." Narcissa smiled

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy."

Her eyes clouded over.

"Just call me Narcissa. Now Harry, as it is your birthday, we were wondering if you would like to see some of your friends? Just a small gathering, and of course if you'd prefer to relax after an eventful evening..."

"No I'd love to, can we send them an owl, that would be great!" His cheeks were flushed, he was overexcited. Harry had never ad a party before.

"I took the liberty of owling some of your friends. Blaise, Pansy, Draco gave me some ideas. Is there anyone else?"

"What about Hermione?"

Narcissa went pale and glanced fearfully at the door. Draco shook his head at Harry.

"Blaise and Pansy will be fine mother. Perhaps Crabbe and Goyle as well?"

"Of course" She laughed nervously. "Why don't you take Harry to his room?"

Draco led the way upstairs. They went into the same room Harry had stayed in at Christmas. Draco pointed his wand at the door and muttered an incantation.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" burst Harry "Why can't she come here?"

"You know why. My father doesn't approve of... people like her."

"She saved our lives!"

"And bringing her here would endanger hers! Is that what you want?"

"Of course not."

"Good. Be patient, we'll see her again soon."

When Draco spoke, he seemed not to be talking to Harry, but to himself.

"Now you can open your present."

Harry got the package Draco had given him. He unwrapped the neatly folded present. Something zoomed out and flew around the room.

"Whoah. What is it?"

"Here" Draco caught it and handed it to Harry. It was an intrinsically detailed model quidditch player wearing pale blue robes with an arrow on the front.

"I thought you should finally start supporting a good quidditch team"

"Wow" said Harry, dumbstruck. He'd never really even had muggle toys, and this was a flying model figurine. "It's brilliant!" He laughed as the player took off once again.

**Narcissa**

She was in the kitchen, a very rare occurrence. Lucius didn't think it was right for her to cook, so had obtained several house elves. She organised the last minute feast, determined Harry should have a good birthday.

"Mistress, Miss Parkinson is here"

"Very well, would you tell my son"

"Of course." The house elf bowed and apparated away.

**Draco**

One of the house elves, Dobby maybe, apparated onto the room to tell them that Pansy had arrived.

"Give me a sec, I just have to get something" said Harry

"We probably shouldn't keep Pansy waiting. You remember the way to the living room right? I'll meet you there." Draco walked away.

**Harry**

He started to rummage around in his trunk. He noticed the elf was still watching him.

"Er hello" he said a little awkwardly. "Can I help you?"

The house elf's eyes grew big. "So it is true"

"What's true?"

"That Harry Potter is here, at the Master's house."

"Um yeah, I guess it is. Can I help you with anything else? It's just I should probably go join my friends."

The house elf nodded, but looked a little choked up.

"Wait, before you go," said Harry, "you didn't tell me what your name is."

"Dobby sir" choked out the elf, who now appeared to be crying.

"You don't need to call me sir Dobby. Are you okay?" He asked as the house elf started sobbing.

"I'm sorry Dobby, have I upset you?" Harry asked, very worried.

"_You, _upset _me?" _asked the elf incredulously.

"I had heard of your greatness, Mr Potter, but I did not know of your goodness. Never before has a witch or wizard used my name as if we are _equals_, never asked me if _I _am well, never not been 'sir' or 'madame'."

"Then you can't have met many decent wizards." said Harry, upset by Dobby's state.

The house elf, still sobbing, apparated away. Harry made his way downstairs to the living room.

"Harry where have you been?" asked Draco

"Oh, I, er, got a bit lost." He thought it was best not to tell Draco about dobby.

"Harry!" squealed Pansy. She ran across the room, knocking his glasses astray.

"Hi Pansy, it's great to see you."

"Harry, Draco's been telling me all about your aunt and uncle. Poor you! But you must have been so brave to escape!" She watched Harry rapturously.

"Well, it was Draco really, I guess" Draco smiled at Harry, happy to let his friend take the credit and Pansy's attention.

**Draco**

He watched Pansy flirting with a clueless Harry and felt a little lonely. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself he didn't care he knew he missed her. Knew how unfair it was that she couldn't be here.

Just then the fire glowed green, indicating someone was about to arrive by floo. Blaine stepped out of the fireplace, shaking soot off his clothes. Harry gasped and nearly fell off the sofa. Of course he'd never seen someone use the floo network before.

Blaise laughed at Harry's awestruck expression.

"Didn't know you were looking forward to seeing me that much Potter."

His usual sarcastic grin cheered Draco up.

"So, I guess you were all waiting for me to start this party then?" Blaise asked smugly.

"What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Blaise and Pansy left after several hours. Thankfully Vincent and Gregory didn't turn up. Draco and Harry headed upstairs after a few games of chess. They separated for the night and Draco was getting ready for bed when he heard an owl tapping on his window. He opened the window and let the owl in. It was a standard postal delivery owl. It had a package and letter attached to its claw. The letter was addressed to Draco, the package to Harry. He recognised Hermione's neat handwriting straight away. Eagerly he slit open the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope you are enjoying your holidays, and trust that you are taking the opportunity to study. It is Harry's birthday today, as you probably are aware of already, and he told me that I should send his present to your's, as his aunt and uncle would probably not let him have anything that came for him. I'm sorry the letter came so late, finding an owl is no easy task in my world._

_I hope to see you soon,_

_From Hermione_

He grabbed a quill and penned a response and then took Harry's gift through to his room.

"Hermione told me you said to send your present here"

"Yeah, we spoke just after school broke up. I thought the Dursleys would confiscate a birthday present."

"You spoke to her?" Draco felt a little jealous.

"Yeah, I managed to sneak out and use the telephone when the Dursleys were out."

Harry finished unwrapping Hermione's gift. A small notebook tumbled out.

"A homework diary? Really?"

A packet of Bertie Botts every flavour beans tumbled out.

"Well, there is that at least."

"Goodnight Harry"

"Goodnight Draco. And, thank you."

* * *

Merry Christmas Everyone! All I want for Christmas is a review from you!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N To my mystery guest reviewer, thanks for reviewing! A lot of people want Harry and Pansy together so that will probably happen, and sorry everyone that I took a while to update.

**Narcissa**

Over the next couple of weeks she watched her son return to the carefree child she knew he should be. Lucius stayed away on "business". The boys spent most of their time flying or playing games. Harry spent the first week wandering around the house, awestruck by the magical items; mirrors that comment on your appearance, self opening and closing curtains and so on.

There was not much time left before it was time for the boys to go back to school. She knew Draco still fell asleep with his head buried in his schoolbooks, but at least he had fun during the day.

**Harry**

He ran down the stairs, grabbed his broomstick and ran out the door. Draco hovered just over Harry's head, waving his copy of _Quidditch through the ages_.

"C'mon Draco, give it back!"

"Come get it!" Draco laughed

Harry knew his friend wouldn't come down without a fight. He mounted his broomstick, was about to kick off the ground when an earsplitting shriek broke through the air. A house elf ran to the door that Harry had left open, heaved it shut and locked it.

"Sorry, sorry, I am do sorry." Harry apologised profusely.

"Seriously Harry? Again?" Draco smirked as he reached the ground, chucking Harry's book at him.

"You need to get a normal door" grumbled Harry.

"That _is _a normal door" Draco protested.

"Normal people do not have doors that scream."

"How would you know what normal people do?"

Harry grinned. He was having the best summer holiday ever.

**Draco**

They wandered back inside for breakfast. They had just sat down when one of the owls swooped in, dropping several letters to the table.

"Hey Harry look, it's our letters"

They opened the Hogwarts letters, Harry looking over the booklist not recognising any of the titles.

"Hey Draco, who's Gilderoy Lockhart? Looks like we've got a lot of his books."

Draco didn't answer, too busy reading the second letter that had come for him.

"What's that?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's from Marcus, Marcus Flint. I made the team!"

His mother watched him, overflowing with happiness. His father would be so proud.

It was lunchtime when his father returned. Lucius walked in the door. He threw his coat to a house elf, kissed his wife, shook his son's hand, and was turning away when he noticed Harry.

"Mr. Potter. Fantastic to see you. I do hope you've been well looked after."

"Yes sir"

Aware of Harry's presence Lucius became the perfect host, putting on the charming mask he used in public.

Finally he turned to Draco.

"How have you been Draco?"

It was a functional question, Draco knew his father wanted to leave, but just for once he wanted to have his father's attention.

"I made the quidditch team."

It was one of those rarest occasions, Lucius looked proud of his son. Of course it was just a flicker in his eyes, but it was enough.

**Harry**

They were going to Diagon Alley, to get their new school books. Draco's father was taking them by apparition.

They left Malfoy Manor but didn't arrive in Diagon Alley. Instead they were in an unfamiliar dark alley. Shady looking witches and wizards peered round corners. Lucius marched ahead, Draco following after. Harry, afraid of being left behind, stumbled after them.

They stopped outside a gloomily lit shop. The sign hanging above the door said _Borgin and Burkes._ He turned to Draco.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Knockturn Alley. Father has some things to do before we go to Diagon Alley.

They entered the gloomy shop. Mr Malfoy started talking in a hushed voice to the man behind the counter. Draco and Harry wandered idly around the shop looking at various creepy things. Harry was quite glad when they eventually left.

They went on to Diagon Alley. Lucius left them and they continued shopping. They had just their schoolbooks to get and were heading to Flourish and Blotts and then planned to meet some friends.

**Draco**

They were crossing the street when he saw a flash of brown curly hair.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled.

"Hi" she said quietly, not meeting Draco's eyes. "Harry these are my parents. Mum, Dad, this is Harry, and Draco."

He felt the sting of her words. He was the afterthought.

"C'mon, we were just going to the bookshop." Harry tugged at her arm. "Mum, Dad, you okay?"

"Of course darling."

Draco looked at the two people standing behind Hermione. He had been distracted by seeing her, but now he remembered who she was.

"You brought them here?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes" she said, a little defiantly. "Dumbledore said it would be alright."

"Harry maybe Hermione should stay and look after the muggles."

Hermione flushed red.

"You go with your friends honey." said her father

Draco scowled at him, and marched off to the book shop.

**Hermione**

Harry apologised for Draco a little awkwardly and then followed. Hermione turned round to her parents but they had gone. She needed books anyway so she followed.

She didn't understand. She thought Draco had started to get over his prejudices. She had thought, she blushed, that he had even _liked_ her. But he wouldn't even talk to her, hadn't owled her all holiday, and then was rude to her parents. She'd known he'd be like that.

She pushed her way into the bookshop. It was crowded, mostly women, and there was a massive queue. She realised someone was signing books. A sign proclaimed Gilderoy Lockhart, 5 time winner of 'Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award'. He certainly seemed to be smiling a lot, it was very charming, but just a little cheesy.

Harry waved at her and motioned her to come join them. She looked around, but couldn't see a way out so reluctantly went over. They chatted about holidays for a while, and the conversation was just dropping off when a voice boomed

"Harry Potter!"

The crowd parted, Harry was pushed up to the front by an overexcited reporter and the crowd surged forward to see the defeater of dark arts and the boy who lived.

She and Draco stood in silence, each trying to ignore the other. Finally she broke the silence.

"Why are you being like this? To me, to my parents?"

"You shouldn't have brought them here. It's dangerous"

"They just wanted to see this world."

"They don't belong here."

"Oh, and I suppose I don't belong here either?"

He grabbed her wrist, pulled her into a corner away from the crowds.

"You belong her, _now_, but it's not safe for _them_."

She pulled away. He was hurt, angry, and said to her spitefully

"And leave Harry alone."

She looked confused. "What do you mean? I wouldn't hurt him."

"Of course not. I've seen the way you look at him, talk to him. He's the star of Slytherin, he's too good for a mudblood like you."

Tears filled her eyes and she ran out, cradling her wrist, leaving Draco alone.

**Draco**

He was a monster. He'd always thought he was better than his father, but they shared so much. He'd hurt her, bullied her, made her cry, just as he'd watched his father do. He didn't understand why he couldn't just ignore her but she was constantly there. And he'd hurt her. He didn't know why it mattered so much, she should be nothing to him, less than nothing.


End file.
